¡Malditos Weasley!
by Candela 98
Summary: Pelirrojos, de Gryffindor, pobres, simpáticos y  para algunos  también "traidores a la sangre"  Pero, ¿qué los hace tan especiales?  Cinco personas que los conocen muy bien nos lo cuentan de primera mano: Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Hermione y Harry.
1. Bill Weasley

Yo siempre fui superior al resto.

Más bella. Más inteligente. Más admirada.

Yo volvía loca a los hombres, y a mí me encantaba que eso les pasara.

Yo era Fleur Delacour, toda una celebridad.

Tenía a todo el mundo a mis pies. ¿Qué otra cosa podrías esperar de alguien como yo?

Incluso cuando llegué a Inglaterra la gente me adoraba y me mimaba sin motivo aparente.

Era la reina de mi mundo, y nadie parecía querer empañar mi dicha.

Hasta que llegó él.

Él, dispuesto a dar un golpe de Estado a mi soberanía.

Él, consiguiendo hacerme renunciar a mi trono.

Él, haciéndome sentir como una colegiala solitaria, sin posiblidades de triunfar.

Él, convirtiéndome en una más del montón.

Y sin embargo, ¡qué feliz me hacía!

Me sentía como una chiquilla de doce años; espiándole mientras intentaba que él no me viera, buscando maneras de hablar con él, arreglándome el pelo cada vez que lo veía...

Era una situación extraña: por primera vez, yo tenía que conquistar a un hombre y no al revés.

Y lo peor de todo era que, por primera vez también, ese hombre literalemente ¡me ignoraba!

Quizás fue esa irritante indiferencia la que hacía que cada día creciera mi obsesión por aquel estúpido pelirrojo.

¡Yo, Fleur Delacour, emperatriz de Beauxbatons, perdiendo los estribos por un vulgar extranjero!

Era algo que yo no podía consentir.

Puse todo mi empeño: me aparté de mi séquito de supuestas "amigas", aprendí un idioma nuevo, cambié de aficiones, de manera de comportarme...

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya no era la Fleur Delacour que todos conocían. Y lo más raro de todo aquello es que ¡me gustaba!

Y para mi disfrute y placer, a él también le gustaba.

Me sentía cómoda con mi nuevo yo. Por fin me di cuenta que la antigua Fleur era una máscara, una máscara que había llevado durante tantos años que se llegó a convertir en mi propia piel.

Pero lo mejor de todo aquello es que al fin tenía a mi lado al hombre que amaba.

Un hombre valiente. Dispuesto a enfrentarse a todo con tal de proteger a las personas que quiere.

Un hombre entregado. Capaz de darlo todo de sí mismo por los demás.

Un hombre fuerte. Que resiste todo por amor.

El hombre que yo quería.

¿Que es un hombre pobre, sin séquitos de admiradores, familia rica y grandes posesiones?

No me importaba.

¿Que no iba a volver a disfrutar de los mimos y atenciones que recibía en mi Francia natal?

No me importaba.

Porque le tenía a mi lado.

A Bill Weasley.


	2. Percy Weasley

Desde el día en que nací, todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo en que yo era una niña un poco impertinente.

Risueña, alegre y divertida, sí, pero tambień impertinente.

Quería saberlo todo, y no me importaban los medios para averiguarlo.

No fue de extrañar que, desde el día en que le conocí, no le pude soportar.

Una persona tan reservada y seria me sacaba de quicio.

Percy Weasley era un tormento que, gracias a mi trabajo, tuve que aprender a aguantar.

"Revisa estos informes, Audrey"

"Audrey, por favor, ¿querrías bajar a la segunda planta a buscar a Newton Collins?"

"Llama a Arthur Weasley, Audrey. Tengo que verle, es urgente."

¡Incluso llamaba a su padre por su nombre de pila!

Tanta seriedad me ponía de los nervios.

¿Es que no sabía divertirse?

Jamás aceptaba una invitación de nadie, no salía los fines de semana, se quedaba todos los días hasta tarde...

Era un hombre que vivía para el trabajo.

Alguien como yo, con mucho esfuerzo, podría conseguir soportarle; si sólo se tratara de eso, claro.

Porque el señorito Vivo-Para-Trabajar Weasley literalmente me ignoraba.

Para él yo era poco más que un trapo del polvo al que dar órdenes e instrucciones.

Saludaba cordialmente todas las mañanas, sí, pero ni sonreía ni tenía un detalle amable.

Se despedía todas las tardes al salir del trabajo, sí, pero no nos decía nada de su vida, eso era un gran misterio.

O por lo menos a mí no me lo contaba.

Era lo más parecido a un extraterrestre que he conocido en mi vida.

Hasta que mi límite de paciencia se rebasó.

Estaba harta de ser usada como un muñeco.

Harta de ser utilizada.

Harta de ser tratada como un ser sin sentimientos.

Se iba a enterar él de quien era Audrey Stone.

Me quedé a solas con él y le grité (literalmente) todo lo que pensaba.

Y entonces, lo soltó.

Con una tranquilidad admirable, además.

La verdad, al fin.

Una verdad que marcó el resto de mi vida.

Una verdad de la que me habría reído apenas un día antes.

Que Percy Weasley me quería.

Debía de haberlo esperado de alguien como él, pero fui lo suficientemente estúpida para no darme cuenta.

En ese momento poco me importó haberlo odiado hacía tres segundos.

En ese momento le amé con todo mi corazón.

Y desde aquel día, ese sentimiento aún no ha cambiado.


	3. George Weasley

Cuando te enamoras de alguien, puedes decir que tienes un "problema".

Cuando esa persona tiene un hermano gemelo, el problema se multiplica por dos.

Y cuando esas dos personas se parecen tanto como Fred y George Weasley, el problema se vuelve mucho más grande.

Cuando nosotros tres nos conocimos, el día que entramos en Hogwarts, supe que aquellos dos pelirrojos me caían bien.

Y no me equivoqué.

Fred y George Weasley fueron dos de mis mejores amigos; fieles, leales y divertidos.

Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, incluidos los entrenamientos de quidditch y las clases.

No me costó nada aceptar cuando en nuestro sexto año, Fred me invitó a ir con él al Baile de Navidad.

Yo ya había notado algo más que amistad entre nosotros. Además, ¡qué demonios! Tenía dieciséis años, estaba en edad de salir con chicos, ¿no?

Fred me gustaba, y a él le gustaba yo. ¿Qué problema podía haber?

Sólo uno.

George.

Porque al poco tiempo de salir con Fred me di cuenta que yo no estaba realmente enamorada de él.

Al pasar mucho tiempo con sólo uno de los gemelos Weasley, empecé a echar en falta a una persona.

Yo estaba saliendo con una copia casi perfecta del hombre del que amaba.

¡Estúpido George Weasley!

Fred era una persona estupenda, pero su hermano era distinto a él, muy distinto.

Algo de lo que poca gente se dio cuenta. Yo era una de ellas.

Dejé a Fred después de unos meses de mi descubrimiento.

Ahora sólo quedaba la parte más díficil.

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que has dejado a su hermano gemelo por él?

Y entonces ocurrió la desgracia.

La Batalla de Hogwarts.

Hubo muchos caídos.

Y entre ellos...

Fred.

Todos estábamos horrorizados por su pérdida, pero una persona lo sintió más que cualquier otra.

Su gemelo.

George se volvió inaccesible.

Era imposible hablar, tratar, contactar con él.

Y menos yo.

Pero algo tenía que hacer.

No pensaba dejar a mi pelirrojo en ese estado.

Pero no hizo falta.

_Querida Angy:_

_Sé que no he estado muy amable contigo estos últimos meses (bueno, en realidad con nadie),_

_pero necesito que hablemos. Urgentemente._

_Tenemos un asunto que aclarar._

_Tranquila, no te pondré una pastilla vomitiva en la comida mientras no miras._

_¿Cuándo te viene bien?_

_Abrazos de,_

_George el desorejado_

George no quería hablarme; cómo yo, ingenua de mí, creí, de Fred.

Quería decirme algo. Importante. Era urgente, cómo él muy bien remarcó.

Y tanto que importante y urgente.

Plantarme un beso en la boca nada más verme era, sin duda, algo importante y urgente.

Y el resto es historia, amigos.

La historia de esos dos gemelos pelirrojos, bromistas y valientes que consiguieron volver loca a Angelina Johnson.

Bueno, fue toda una sorpresa que al final actualizara, ¿no?

¡Resulta que un módem USB me ha alegrado el verano!

Así que tranquilos, porque al final mis fics van a seguir en activo (aunque no con la rapidez de hace unas semanas, porque no tengo muchos megas)

Espero que al final disfrutéis de mi capi sobre George (aunque hable también bastante de Fred, me pareció oportuno)


	4. Ron Weasley

Si tuviera que enumerar mis virtudes, creo que la lista sería larga: inteligente, racional, reflexiva, observadora...

Si tuviera que hacerlo con mis defectos, lo sería aun más: irritable, entrometida, insensible, susceptible...

Por lo general, me considero una buena persona. De carácter difícil, eso sí, pero en el fondo buena.

Cualquiera que me hubiera conocido en mi etapa infantil habría dicho que yo no era una bruja.

Pero, como descubrí a mis once años, lo era.

Una auténtica bruja. Pero de sangre muggle, claro.

Me levanto un día y me envían una carta que dice que me han admitido en una escuela ¡de magia!

Un mes después, estoy en un tren hacia esa escuela, en busca de un sapo.

Y entro en un vagón.

Un vagón cualquiera, sin nada especial. Podría haber elegido otro, pero, azares del destino, escojo ese.

¿Quién me hubiera dicho en aquel entonces la importancia de esa elección?

Nadie podría haber averiguado que en aquel estúpido, dichoso y maldito vagón iba a estar él.

Mi sueño y mi pesadilla.

Mi amigo y, en ocasiones, mi más odiado conocido.

Irresponsable, insensible, vago, comilón... Dulce, comprensivo, valiente, leal...

¿Qué más se puede decir de él, de Ron Weasley?

Nunca pensamos en llevarnos bien, ni siquiera por Harry, el nexo que nos unía.

Y entonces...

"Es _levioooosa_, no _leviosá_... Es insoportable, de verdad. No me extraña que no tenga amigos."

Fue extraño, pero me dolió más de él de lo que me habría dolido de cualquier otro.

Pero llegó el trol para conseguir lo que parecía imposible.

Hacer inseparables a Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

Desde aquel insospechado día, pasaron los años con una rapidez inusitada.

Y con ellos fueron llegando nuestros momentos... Y algo más, algo que tardamos años en comprender.

Con doce ... un basilisco me petrificó y allí estuvo Ron, a mi lado. _"Jamás le importó un pimiento lo que a mi me ocurriera, ¿qué demonios pasa?"_

Con trece... tuvimos la pelea más fuerte hasta el momento y, para mi sorpresa, me sentí más sola que nunca al no tenerle cerca._ "¡Pero si no le soporto, y además peleamos! ¿Porque me afecta tanto que ese pelirrojo no me haga caso?"_

Con catorce... por primera vez un chico se interesó en mí, y eso a Ron no le gustó nada. _"A Harry le parece bien, y él también es mi amigo... ¿Por qué Ron se enfada? ¿Podrían ser... celos? ¡No! ¡Imposible!"_

Con quince... "Hermione, eres la persona más maravillosa que jamás he conocido, y si vuelvo a ser maleducado contigo..."_"Sabré que vuelves a ser el de siempre, Ron Weasley. ¿Por qué de pronto te afecto tanto? ¿Por qué de repente soy la persona más importante de tu vida? No me confundas más, Ron... No más de lo que estoy ya."_

Con dieciséis... empezó a salir con la estúpida e infantil de Lavender Brown. Eso no lo pude soportar y al fin tuve que aceptarlo. La verdad que hacía años que me perseguía... _"Estoy enamorada de ti, Ronald Weasley..."_

Y a los diecisiete llegó todo.

Las mayores penas y las mayores alegrías.

Cuando Harry, Ron y yo partimos en busca de los Horrocruxes, no pensé que sería como acabó siendo.

Una especie de juego macabro que nos ponía a prueba a los tres, a cada uno a su manera.

Demasiado duro. Demasiado fuerte. Casi imposible de aguantar.

Y cayó Ron.

Se fue, se alejó de nosotros con una rapidez increíble y dolorosa.

Me dejó sola. Sola ante un mundo del cual me había jurado proteger.

Aquella noche que tanto significó para mí, en Grimmauld Place... La rompió en mil pedazos, como si de un cristal se tratara.

"_Ron... Ron, ¿estás despierto?"_

"Sí, Hermione. ¿Qué ocurre?"

"_Ron, ¿tú crees...? ¿Tú crees que vamos a sobrevivir?"_

"¡Claro que sí! Tenemos que tener fe en que lo conseguiremos. Es nuestra única arma, Hermione."

"_Pero si en realidad es casi imposible... Somos tres adolescentes irritables e inexpertos que ni siquiera..."_

"¡Hermione! ¿Quiénes encontraron la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Quiénes derrotaron al recuerdo de Tom Ryddle? ¿Quiénes salvaron a Sirius de volver a Azkaban? ¿Quiénes ayudaron a Harry en el Torneo? ¿Quiénes lucharon contra los partidarios de Quién-tú-sabes en el Ministerio? ¿Quiénes defendieron Hogwarts cuando llegaron mortífagos? Nosotros dos. Somos más fuertes de lo que creemos."

"_Pero..."_

"Dame la mano, Hermione. Te juro por mi vida que siempre, siempre que necesites alguien a tu lado, alguien que te de calor cuando te mueras frío, alguien que te proteja... Allí estaré yo para hacerlo. Te lo prometo."

"_Ron... Gracias. De verdad que lo necesitaba... Hay algo que no digo muy a menudo y debería hacerlo... Yo... te quiero mucho, Weasley"_

"¡Oye! ¡Creía que todos tus cariños los reservabas para Krum!"

"_¡Ron!"_

"Es broma, es broma... Yo también te quiero, Hermione"

Él no tenía ni la más remota idea de que acababa de abrirle mi corazón.

Ese: "te quiero mucho, Weasley" hablaba mucho más de mis sentimientos que de la amistad que nos unía.

Pero Ron ni se inmutó.

Porque no me quería como yo a él.

Y quedó demostrado la noche en que se fue.

Pero volvió.

Con todas sus narices, Ronald Weasley volvió con nosotros y me ofreció mil disculpas que, tras unas semanas sin dirigirle la palabra, no tuve más remedio que aceptar.

Quise odiarle, de verdad que quise borrarle de mi mente y no volver a tener un pensamiento agradable suyo nunca jamás.

Pero estaba pidiendo lo imposible.

Pasaron las semanas y llegó el momento que todos temimos y esperamos al mismo tiempo.

La Batalla de Hogwarts.

Nuestra última oportunidad de destruir a Lord Voldemort.

Y sí, lo logramos.

Acabamos con el mago tenebroso más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

Pero hubo algo que grabé a fuego para el resto de mi vida que ocurrió ese mismo día.

Algo que consiguió sobrepasar la alegría por derrotar al Señor Tenebroso.

Un momento, un recuerdo... un beso.

Ron.

Y yo.

Algo inexplicable. Muchas cosas se había acumulado en los últimos meses.

Tensión, soledad, vacío... amor.

Por fin liberadas.

Nunca más hubo dudas.

De que aquella niña inteligente y sabelotodo y aquel niño dulce e irresponsable se amaban.

Bueno, ¡aquí está el esperadísimo capítulo sobre Ron! Es el más largo que he hecho hasta el momento, probablemente porque tenía muchas cosas que contar, y porque me identifico tanto con Hermione que realmente he contado lo que pienso sobre Ron... Bueno, ya era hora de que diera las gracias a todos, porque nunca he tenido tanta aceptación y no era justo no expresaros toda mi gratitud. ¡Muchisimas gracias a todos! En especial a los todos habéis comentado en los anteriores capítulos y a las personas que me tienen en favoritos:

¡De nuevo gracias, y no os perdáis el último capítulo!


	5. Ginny Weasley

Nunca quise ser una estrella.

Nunca deseé ser famoso, ni admirado.

Nunca me gustó la idea de que la gente me siguiera, me pidiera autógrafos o que me conociera aunque yo nunca les hubiera visto.

Y menos desde que supe a que se debía mi repentina fama.

A la muerte de mis padres.

Pero desgraciadamente, tuve que lidiar con ese hecho desde que cumplí los once años.

El día que descubrí que yo, Harry Potter, el estudiante menos querido y popular de la escuela, era un mago.

Desde el momento en que llegué al andén 9 y tres cuartos, me di cuenta de cuan poco me gustaba ser alguien famoso.

Pero tuve la suerte de conocer a unas personas que me hicieron más llevadera aquella locura.

Los Weasley.

Molly, la madre cariñosa y amable que me ayudó a entrar en el andén.

Fred y George, los gemelos que me hicieron reír en aquel momento de total confusión.

Percy, el prefecto que se aseguró de enseñarme (para mi disgusto) todas las normas.

Ron, el chico que se convirtió, en pocos segundos, en mi compañero de vagón y mi mejor amigo.

Pero había una cara con la que no me quedé esa mañana.

La cara de una personita a la que tendría la mala suerte de no ver hasta después de un año.

La joven, dulce, divertida y rebelde de Ginny Weasley.

Cuando tuve una nueva oportunidad de hablar con ella, pasado un año y con una enorme responsabilidad en los hombros, parecía tan asustada de verme como si tuviera un bowtruckle en la cara.

"Lleva todo el verano hablando de ti" me explicó entonces Ron, mientras masticaba con avidez unas galletas. "Eres su héroe o algo así"

Ya hacía un año que soportaba aquello, así que la actitud de la hermana de Ron no me agradó, pero tampoco me sorprendió.

¡Más me habría valido trabar amistad con ella! Si lo hubiera sabido...

De nuevo un año más tarde, Ginny acababa de pasar por la que probablemente sería la peor experiencia de su vida.

Ser poseída por Lord Voldemort.

Después de aquello, la pelirroja no tuvo problema en hablar conmigo.

Al parecer, su "potter-locura" se le había pasado.

Fue todo un alivio, la verdad.

Había ganado una amiga y perdido una seguidora, lo cual para mí no supuso ningún problema.

Tres años más tarde, Ginny formaba parte de mi círculo más cercano de amigos, junto con su hermano Ron, Hermione, Neville y Luna.

Podríamos pasar por un grupo convencional de amigos, mas no lo éramos ni por asomo.

Fuimos, ni más ni menos, que los líderes de la resistencia anti-Voldemort dentro de Hogwarts.

Y aunque no todo nos salió bien, Ginny seguía a mi lado, luchando, a pesar de los peligros que nos acechaban.

Era impresionante el valor de esa chica... Lo daba todo por protegernos...

Me di cuenta de que admiraba profundamente a Ginny Weasley.

Al año siguiente, los problemas aumentaron y mis responsabilidades también.

La gente que me había tachado de mentiroso e infeliz tras anunciar que el Señor Tenebroso había vuelto, ahora volvía a adorarme.

Me llamaban "el Elegido".

A mi me fastidiaba increíblemente todo aquello.

Las chicas querían hacerme tomar pociones amorosas para que saliera con ellas, todas andaban detrás de mi...

Excepto una.

La única muchacha que había estado enamorada de mi en el pasado, ahora continuaba ignorándome...

Aquel hecho se unió a lo acontecido el año anterior y dio como resultado un descubrimiento:

Me había enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

Era algo difícil de soportar, porque sabía las consecuencias que tendría...

¡Ron me mataría!

No quería perder mi amistad con él, porque era lo que más apreciaba en el mundo...

Pero no podía perder a Ginny, simplemente no podía...

¡Era la hermana de mi mejor amigo!

Fue un terrible dilema.

¿Ron o Ginny?

¿Ron o Ginny?

…

Tras varios días de sufrimiento, me tiré a la piscina.

Besé a Ginny.

Después de un partido de quidditch, delante de todo el mundo.

Incluido Ron.

Y para mi felicidad... ¡Lo aceptó!

Fueron las semanas más felices de mi vida.

Los problemas me parecían insignificantes, con tal de que estuviera ella a mi lado.

Pero nos duró poco.

Todos sabíamos ya que Voldemort había regresado, no tardaría en hacerse con el control... mucho más después de la muerte de Dumbledore, el único mago al que temió.

Yo quería a Ginny más que a mi propia vida.

Todo lo que deseaba es que ella estuviera protegida, a salvo... Y eso no incluía estar conmigo.

No tuve más remedio, y eso me dolió en lo más hondo del alma, que dejarla.

Durante el año que siguió al doloroso acontecimiento, Ron, Hermione y yo nos dedicamos a destruir los restantes Horrocruxes.

Sólo así podríamos vencerle...

Teníamos que conseguir acabar con él, era la única salida que poseíamos para poder salvar a todo el mundo mágico.

Nuestra angustiosa búsqueda concluyó en la Batalla de Hogwarts.

La última oportunidad que nos quedaba...

Y lo conseguimos.

Se desató la euforia, la alegría... Éramos libres y estábamos a salvo, ¿qué más podíamos pedir?

Yo una sola cosa más.

A una joven pelirroja por la que me había enfrentado a estudiantes de Hogwarts, a mortífagos e incluso a mi mejor amigo.

La última barrera que nos había separado se había derrumbado.

Ya no le teníamos miedo a nada.

Ni siquiera la muerte podría acabar con nosotros dos y lo que nos unía.

Último capitulo de Malditos Weasley, amigos... Me da mucha pena cerrar este fic. Me lo he pasado genial intentando meterme en la piel de Fleur, Audrey, Angelina, Harry y sobretodo Hermione. La verdad es que fue todo un reto, pero siempre me ha merecido la pena. ¡Muchas gracias a todos!


End file.
